narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moshimo
'''Moshimo '''es el duodécimo opening de Naruto Shippuden que inició a partir del episodio #282 y finalizó en el episodio #306. Sinopsis El vídeo inicia con Naruto y Sakura caminando por Konoha para que luego la kunoichi dejara caer una lágrima sobre el reflejo de Sasuke sobre el agua. Enseguida se ve de nuevo a Naruto con el protector que dejó Sasuke ante su partida en la primera parte, a Sakura en su cuarto viendo su fotografía del antiguo equipo 7 y a Sasuke en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Naruto va corriendo por el campo, se nota que se detiene a tomar un respiro y a continuación se ve a Minato luchando contra Killer B (al cual manda volando con un Rasengan). Luego aparece A, el cual trata de golpearlo, pero Minato se teletransporta y entonces A choca puños con Killer B de niño. Posteriormente aparece el Shukaku y al mismo tiempo Gaara recordando su niñez y todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó, aunque también el amor recibido por su madre, mientras aparece la imagen de Karura en forma de escudo de arena protegiéndolo. Luego está Naruto en el Valle del Fin recordando su pelea con Sasuke. Al volver al presente, Naruto y Killer B están peleando con Itachi y Nagato. Poco después, aparecen los ninjas de Konoha y Naruto recuerda a sus dos soles: Minato, su padre y Kushina, su madre. Sasuke muestra su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno junto con su nuevo Susanoo, mientras que Tobi (Obito) va de árbol en árbol junto a los Jinchūrikis resucitados. Se muestran unas banderas de aspecto desgastado con los símbolos de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y al equipo de Temari. Se ve a Kabuto junto con el cuerpo aún con vida de Anko, a los Kages resucitados y finalmente a Naruto en modo de chakra controlado haciendo un Rasen Shuriken y los shinobis de la armada detrás de él. Letra Rōmaji= Itsu made mo oikakete iru anata no zanzou o Yume ni miru yokogao wa anogoro no mama de Se notaga ikusa-nami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kake wake-go ou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o sarashite sai go wa todokazu ni tooku Nan nen ma e no kotodeshou Nido to modorenai anoba sho ni Oite ki shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yumenaraba tori modosenai nonara Kono kimochi wa doushite tsutaereba ii no? Imadani oi ka wa teru ano hi no zan zou o kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima Anata naki se kai de boku wa ikiru yo |-| Rōmaji Completo= Itsu made mo oikakete iru anata no zanzō wo Yume ni miru yokogao wa anogoro no mama de Senotakai kusa-nami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kakiwake-go ou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o kirashite saigo wa todokazu ni ...tōku Nan'nenmae no kotodeshou nidoto modorenai ano basho ni Oite kite shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yumenaraba torimodosenai nonara Kono kimochi wa dōshite ttaereba ī no? Imadani oikakete iru ano hi no zanzō o Kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Itsunohika subete wasureteshimau sonotoki ga Kono kanashimi mo omoidasenaku naru kurainara... a~a Fukai fukai mune no itami mo ienai mama de nokoshite oite Wasurecha ikenai boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yume denara anata to aeru nonara Kono kimochi mo wasurezu ni i tsuzuke rareru yo Itsu made mo oikake teru ano hi no zanzō wo Kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Anata ga inaku natte mo mawari tsuzuke teru sekai de Ano hi no kioku wa mada ikite iru boku no tonari de Moshimo yume de mata anata ni aeru nonara Sono yokogao kono-me ni yakitsukete okou Moshimo yume denara anata to aeru nonara Kono kimochi wa kitto aseru koto mo naku Itsuka doko ka de mata au toki ga kuru made Kanashimi wa tsuyogari de dakishimete anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo |-| Kanji= いつまでも追いかけているあなたの残像を 夢にみる横顔はあの頃のままで 背の高い草並みに走り去って消えた 思い出す記憶をかけわけ後追うぼくわ もどかしくも息を切らして最後は届かずに 遠く 何年前のことでしょう 二度と戻れないあの場所に 置いてきしまったぼくの心さ もしも夢ならば 取り戻せないのなら この気持ちはどうして伝えればいいの? いまだに追いかはてるあの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼは生きるよ |-| Español= Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que he estado persiguiéndote... Te vi en un sueño pero seguías siendo el mismo, Así que salí corriendo atravesando los enormes pastizales. Como si persiguiera un recuerdo inalcanzable corrí detrás de ti. Me culpe por esforzarme sin descanso y jamás haberte alcanzado. Distante... Eso debió haber sido hace varios años. Ahora nunca miraré de nuevo hacia ese lugar, Mi corazón se quedo detrás de querer soñar. Si en verdad un sueño fue y nunca te recuperaré. Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos? Por alguna extraña razón todavía sigo anhelando aquel día. Consumo todo mi tiempo lamentándome, ¿Porque estoy viviendo en este insípido mundo sin ti? |-| Español Completo = Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que he estado persiguiéndote... Te vi en un sueño pero seguías siendo el mismo, Así que salí corriendo atravesando los enormes pastizales. Como si persiguiera un recuerdo inalcanzable corrí detrás de ti. Me culpe por esforzarme sin descanso y jamás haberte alcanzado. Distante... Eso debió haber sido hace varios años. Ahora nunca miraré de nuevo hacia ese lugar, Mi corazón se quedo detrás de querer soñar. Si en verdad un sueño fue y nunca te recuperaré. Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos? Por alguna extraña razón todavía sigo anhelando aquel día. Consumo todo mi tiempo lamentándome, ¿Porque estoy viviendo en este insípido mundo sin ti? Cuando podrás olvidar aquel día Esos son recuerdo de mucho dolor. Ahh... Pon fin a ese dolor en mi pecho. Ya que tu corazón no me ha olvidado. Si permaneces en mis sueños, nos podremos encontrar. No deseches ni olvides mis sentimientos. Cada día lo que persigo cambia constantemente Aunque me centre en la tristeza ¿Porque yo tengo que vivir sin ti en este mundo? Ohhh... En este mundo en el que vivo, continuaré sin ti. Al atardecer continuaré adelante. Si te encuentro en sueños con un cielo azul. Veré por completo tu cara para guardarla en mi memoria por siempre Si en verdad un sueño fue y nunca te recuperaré. Dejaré de lado mis sentimientos para desaparecer en lágrimas. Regresaré para encontrarnos en algún lugar La tristeza me engañó y la abracé Ahora viviré en un mundo sin ti. Sin ti en este mundo. |-| Inglés= How long do I have to continue chasing your memory ... Every night in my dreams I can see you as you were long ago Trying to escape from a grass field that had no end. I remember I was running to catch up But I never had enough breath to follow behind you But ... Years passed without mercy Since I have not gone to that place or in that once you saw But my heart always calls me back Dreams are not real I believe in the reality but as to deny what I feel in my heart. I'm still looking for you in the light of that distant memory Every time I cry in the dark Why do I have to live without you in this world? |-| Inglés Completo= How long do I have to continue chasing your memory ... Every night in my dreams I can see you as you were long ago Trying to escape from a grass field that had no end. I remember I was running to catch up But I never had enough breath to follow behind you But ... Years passed without mercy Since I have not gone to that place or in that once you saw But my heart always calls me back Dreams are not real I believe in the reality but as to deny what I feel in my heart. I'm still looking for you in the light of that distant memory Every time I cry in the dark Why do I have to live without you in this world? Every day I watch you on my mind and do not forget achievement Anhelarte is a punishment and I regret that I can only dream Ahh ... And now envelops me in pain As though a shadow of endless I embrace my heart and you can not leave If you could look like dream and would not wake But I must follow in the harsh reality in which I live How long should I pursue that distant memory Sadness fills my soul in the dark Why do I have to live without you in this world? Ohhh ... I accept with great pain in this world and not thou meet Even though there is a void in me for anything I give up ... Dreams are not real but they could comfort me In order to continue carrying a cross for you cruel pain ... If I can look at you dream Your image in me will never die How can I ever forget in my mind even if you exites ... Eventually I will find living in my dreams again Time will pass and your memory will suffer But I will learn to live without you in this world ... Without you in this world. Vídeo Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Vídeo Original thumb|center|600 px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Minato Namikaze *Killer B *A *Gaara *Shukaku *Yashamaru *Karura *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato *Cancerbero *Asuma Sarutobi (Silueta) *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Kurenai Yūhi *Mirai Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Might Guy *Jiraiya (Silueta) *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Kushina Uzumaki *Obito Uchiha *Utakata *Rōshi *Han *Yagura *Fū *Yugito Nii *Dodai *Temari *Kabuto Yakushi *Anko Mitarashi *Tercer Raikage *Mū *Cuarto Kazekage *Segundo Mizukage *Ōnoki Curiosidades *Mientras se muestran los ninjas de Konoha aparecen las sombras de Asuma Sarutobi y de Jiraiya, probablemente haciendo referencia a que su voluntad continúa presente en la aldea y en sus habitantes. *También se muestra por primera vez en el anime el diseño del Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha, lo curioso es que aparece por tan solo un segundo . *En un principio se creía que había un error en el opening, cuando Nagato recupera su juventud y hace posiciones de manos, se pensaba que el error era que el personaje recuperó su salud gracias a dichos sellos, sin embargo solo eran del Jutsu de Invocación . *Se muestra por primera vez el nuevo Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke. *La escena donde muestran a los Jinchūriki y a Tobi, este último tiene ambos lados de su cara con cicatrices, cuando enrealidad solo las tiene en el lado derecho . *Es el segundo opening con la mayor cantidad de personajes aparecidos. *Aunque se hayan mostrado a los Jinchūriki y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke, estos no aparecieron en los episodios que cubría este Opening. en:Moshimo Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings